Hiding the pain from Reality
by MrsSomerhalderxo
Summary: Damon Salvatore is an ass. He cares about nothing but himself and his girlfriend Katherine Pierce. But one night, as if karma took its toll, Damon experienced one of the worst nights of his life... He was raped... What if the only person who helped him through the aftershock was the one and only, Elena Gilbert... M RATED FOR A REASON! (SMUT, RAPE and ABUSE) Delena pairing
1. Chapter 1

**New story?! Yay! **

**I'm sorry the other stories aren't finished but I'm so stuck on them :L This story idea was suggested by a lovely reader. Thank you Zak! x**

**Okay so you know me, I'm always writing depressing stories but that's just me haha.**

**I hope you like this new story!**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**_Damon's POV_**

The summer breeze softly blew through my hair as I drove to school on a warm morning. Tapping my fingers on the steering well to the beat of the song in my head. My sun glasses rested on the bridge of my nose as I pulled into the car park of my hell hole.

School.

As I drove to my spot, my lovely girlfriend Katherine Pierce waited for me with her usual friends. Blondie, Bon Bon and Gilbert.

As soon as I hopped out of my car Katherine flung herself to me as she showered me with kisses.

Her mouth found mine and I instantly feel in lust as her vanilla cream lip-balmed lips met mine. We were there making out for a good few minutes before the bell rung interrupting us. The trio of her friends still stood there but gossiped among each-other.

I kissed Kat's forehead goodbye as she linked arms with her friends and went to class.

Though Elena stayed trailing behind them, as Katherine 'accidentally' dropped her books, leaving Elena to pick them up herself. I laughed as Elena put a piece of hair behind her ear as she knelled down to pick them up.

"Tough luck Gilbert, Kat's a feisty one," I yelled out to Elena. Elena blushed and picked the books up. Then nodded towards me then turned around a little to fast causing her to trip over her feet. I laughed at her and walked away.

As I got to class I started to somehow feel bad for not helping Gilbert earlier. I hit the side of my head and went to sit next to Ric and Klaus in Bio. Class started and I noticed Gilbert hadn't arrived yet. That's not like her. I opened my book and wrote the notes as Ric told me about his latest hook up.

"Good she was beautiful, her hair was jet black, and her eyes were this piercing blue,"

"Yah sure you didn't hook up with girl version of Damon huh?" I laughed and Klaus' joke.

"Her name was Dayna," He admitted sheepishly and Klaus and I laughed.

"Damon, Dayna... You sure you're not gay?" Ric hit Klaus in the arm as I laughed.

"Boys at the back shush or I'll move you," The professor said as if we were ten. Klaus snorted. Elena then rushed in, her make up smudged and her hair in knots.

"Miss Gilbert you are very late, go to the Dean please," Professor shithead said. Klaus and Ric laughed at Elena as she tripped on her bag. Elena took the slip and ran out of the class.

Shes a mess. The Guilt raised up in me again. Nope will not go there. I shook my head and the class eventually came to a end.

At lunch time I found Kat and her gang sitting at a table in 'our' corner. I walked over with a smirk on my face as Katherine winked at me. Elena went up to her and told her something earning Katherine's smile to drop. So did mine. As I went over to the table Katherine was yelling at Gilbert.

"You blamed it on me? HUH? You blamed me for making you late to class? You bitch!" Kat nearly yelled as she towered over Elena with her high-heels making her inches taller.

"Kat..." I said behind her, catching a glimpse of Elena's watery eyes. Katherine flung around and put her hand on her hip

"Are you defending her?!" She said and slapped me. Klaus and Ric 'Ooooo'ed' behind me and I angrily stared at them.

"I'm sorry baby," Katherine said checking her nails not giving a shit. I shrugged and looked to her.

"I wasn't defending her... why would I?" I said and laughed with Klaus and Ric. Katherine batted her lashes and gave me a weak hug. Over her shoulder I saw Bon and Blondie laughing at Gilbert who was fighting tears as she clutched to her notepad.

Lets say she was the underdog of the group. She was forced to look up to Katherine as if she was her slave and Kat was the master.

Where as Bon and Blondie had a free pass, they were the side chicks. Katherine brought my face to hers and her slick red lips met mine in a kiss. Her tongue slithered into my mouth as she hummed. I rested my hands on her face but she moved them to her ass.

I gave it a little squeeze and she giggled. The bell rung and Kat kissed me goodbye. I walked in the direction of my English class, the same class and only class I had alone with Gilbert. I turned my head over my shoulder to catch Kat pushing Elena onto the ground and spitting on her before leaving.

Elena sat there wiping her tears. Ric walked past me but faced me.

"You going bro?" He asked and I nodded. I gave Elena one more look then left but not before catching her hurt gaze.

School finished finally and I went straight to my car and Katherine sat on the bonnet. Bonnie and Caroline were standing next to her as Gilbert was no where to be seen. I walked to Kat and folded my arms. She hopped off my car and stood in front of me, looping her fingers in the loops of my jeans.

"Why did you do that to Gilbert, Kat?" I asked and she gave me a death glare.

"Why do you care?!" She yelled and I stepped away but still towered over her.

"There's no need to be like that," I told her and she slapped me across the face for the second time that day. I looked to her and she didn't seem the littlest bit dazed. Elena slowly came up to her side with Katherine's bag.

I snorted and frowned at Katherine. Elena looked at me through her curtain of brown hair.

"Thanks bitch," Kat said under breath and Elena bit her lip as Bon and Care giggled.

"Kat..." I said shaking my head but keeping my eyes locked with Kat's. She suddenly shoved Elena to the ground.

"Help her up Damon," She snapped but Elena got up herself. Kat then shoved her down again causing Elena to cry out in pain. A crowd was forming around the scene.

"If you help her, were done! Got it. Or simply leave her on the ground and come home with me," Kat explained and I looked shocked. My eyes darted to Katherine's eyes to Elena watery ones.

Elena started getting up mumbling, "You don't have to help me Damon," Though Kat kicked her in the head with her heeled shoe and Elena fell. I went to Elena and held out a hand for her. Elena looked surprised, the expression matched Katherine's.

"You don't have to-"

"Take it," I assured her and waved my hand down. She slowly extended her hand. She reached up but my mind buzzed.

Kat will leave me if I help her up... do I want that? Last minute I changed my mind, dropping my hand.

"To slow," I said through my teeth and left a shocked faced Elena on the ground and I pushed past a giggling Katherine to my car.

She hopped in the passenger seat. I started my car and noticed Elena hadn't moved from her spot on the ground. The guilt filled me again. Why was this happening all of a sudden. I've know Gilbert for years now and have given her so much shit.

Yes, the abuse from Kat was new but I shouldn't care... Right? I shook my head and reeved my Camaro before speeding away from school, Kat's piercing laugh filling the air.

We left the crowd of people who couldn't keep their eyes from the speeding car.

* * *

**Damon's an ass but I want there relationship (Delena) to come slow... but not to slow ;) REVIEW! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter... Enjoy x**

**WARNING CONTAINS M MATRIAL! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

* * *

Kat rode me slow the fast, her talented tongue tangled with mine.

I grabbed her hips as she speed up as out moans progressed. She tilted her head back and I kissed her neck as I wrapped my arms around her moving figure. The wall of my climax came and I emptied inside of her as she climaxed with a piercing moan.

Condoms were off her list. She preferred to feel me whole. Which was fine by me.

She hopped off me with wobbly legs and she laid down. I checked the time.

7pm it read. Shit, Stefan would of wanted me back by now. Stefan is my older brother and the owner of the house. Since my father left and my mother died, it was just the two of us.

I got off the bed ad changed into my clothes, adding a scarf to the mix. I gave Katherine a quick kiss before leaving.

We had walked from house after school, going through the park. I regretted the decision as the cold air hit my face with a pang.

I walked hands in pockets down the lonely path, cover from the leaves of coloured maple trees.

Sometimes I questioned my relationship with Kat. I mean I have told her on several occasions that I loved her, which I do! But sometimes I wonder if all our relationship was just pure sex.

I mean don't get me wrong, its great sex! But sometimes I think she only wants me for my looks, body and cock. I hoped not.

I walked past old buildings as I pulled out my now ringing cell.

"Hey Stef," I answered it.

"Are you on your way?" He asked and I nodded and said, "Yep, walking back now," I said.

He started to say something but two sturdy arms grabbed me, a hand over my mouth.

I tried screaming to my phone but I dropped and the person stamped on it, making it smash.

It was dark, so I couldn't make out who was grabbing me but I wailed my arms around trying to escape the hard grip.

I tried screaming but they clamped their hand on my mouth. They pushed me against a wall and tied a cloth around my mouth. I screamed with all my might but I could escape the harsh hold.

This was clearly a male.

"Shhh," A harsh voice escaped the man, their breath smelt strongly of Bourbon.

I tried to push him away with all my might but I could budge him. He was a decent build to beat me. His hands went to my top and I screamed against the cloth.

What was he doing?! was he a murder... was he going to... no...

"leees don't... mmmm beging yooou," My muffled voice spoke but I was no use.

He pushed me into a dark alleyway. The cold concrete hitting my skull. I moved but he punched me in the stomach.

Tears fell down my scared face. I shook with fear as his cold as ice hands went under my shirt. I shivered violently. His harsh hand ripped my shirt off after a while and he pulled my jeans down.

I was screaming, crying. I shook my body, trying to flee the mans grip but he held me to the ground and slapped me over and over.

He pulled my clothes off so I was bare, on the cold pavement.

Trying with every single piece of strength I had, I tried to yell, scream, kick him. But it was no use at all. He turned me over violently, spitting on my back side.

I cried into my arm as I realised what he was doing.

I knew I had no hope in leaving this. He smacked me hard across the butt.

I screamed as tears streamed down my already wet face. He made me kneel in front of him, my backside int the air. I sobbed loudly into the ground.

I would do anything to of died right here. I was felt like I was going to die. He spat again on his hand and slipped it down the crack.

He then slammed into me and I screamed from the sudden pain.

I screamed as he slammed into me hard in a uneven rhythm. My cries being pushed out of me. The burn was like no other. It was anything but pleasure. I cried and soon felt faint. I thought he was going to split me in two.

His cock filled me in a unpleasant way. He leaned over me, bourbon filling my nose.

He moaned in my ear as I could do nothing but stay still as he raped me. I soon got over tired from crying. I hoped to die.

Slowly I closed my eyes... hopping. I tried to think happy thoughts but his moaning made it impossible.

What seem like for ever, he filled me with his seed. I puked in front of me and he slapped me. He pulled out of me harshly and picked me up by the neck.

He threw me to the ground and I cried. He then ran away as I felt liquids escape me.

I cried as it stung. I took the cloth off with shaking hands.

I was cold, so very cold. I tried moving to the entrance of the alley way but I hurt to bad. I was weak.

I touch my burning hole and instantly smelt my blood... I was bleeding. I curled in a ball. I couldn't find my clothes.

I stayed still in the cold, slowly dying...

* * *

_**Elena's POV**_

I layered myself in jackets before heading to the front door.

"I'm going for a run," I yelled out to my father and put my head phones in. I went onto the pavement, starting with a slowly jog.

The cold late evening air blew on my face. I had sore muscle today, Katherine had started to abuse me physically... I also found it sad how Damon didn't help me up in the end... But under stood, the asshole couldn't leave his "baby".

I scoffed with disgust as I pick up my pace.

'Jealous' by Nick Jonus played through my phone. How convenient. I ran to the beat. I started to hum along.

I ran down the road Katherine's house was on. The rich side of town. I ran down the artificial lit path of maple leaves. I kicked the leaves away pretending it was Damon as Katherine's faces. I giggled as I ran.

Running always helped with my stress and bad days. I ran and ran till I came to the road with old buildings, I usually would turn around from here but something stopped me.

A very strange sound came from an alleyway.

It sound like a strangled cat.

I walked slowly to the sound, trying to imagine the cause of the sound.

I felt my heart rate increase as I hopped someone wasn't going to jump out to me. I walked to the alleyway but it was pitch black. It sounded like breathing and sobs. I slowly got my phone and stopped the music.

I turned my flash light on, terrified as hell on what I was going to find.

I shone the light in the dark area. I almost screamed as I saw a lifeless body on the concrete.

Blood was around the body. I then saw it shiver. They were alive.

"Hello?" I whispered. No response but I walked closer.

I then realised the persons was naked... No...

I saw where the blood was escaping and I fought the urge to puke in fear.

They had been raped! I rushed to the shaking body. I placed my hands on the cold as ice skin.

"Oh my god! I'm here, you're safe who did this to you?!" I asked but the body stayed still but they moved their head slowly.

My eyes saw the raven locks of the stranger.

He met my eyes and I gasped in shock as a tear escaped my eye

Damon?

"Holy fuck..." I gasped and I saw the tears running down his face... He was raped?!

"Damon? Who the hell did this to you? Shit what do I do?" I asked and saw him shiver. I took two layers and threw the jackets over his body.

Damon sobbed. "Don't touch me," his voice crocked, weak.

"It's me, Elena," I said assuring him and he turned to me slowly.

"E...ele..."

"Yes it's me," I said, stroking his face.

"I'm... M... Mm. Soo... So sc.. Scared," he said violently shaking.

I need to call the ambulance. I got my phone but his hand stopped.

"Please... D... Don't." He said weakly.

"I need to Damon, you bleeding! I need to call the police!" I yelled which didn't help the situation at all.

"Help... Me... H..home," he whispered. I sighed softly. I got up and helped him to his feet.

It took a few try's but we go there. He winced in pain ever so often.

I took off my sweatpants thanking the heavens I thought of wearing thermals under. I helped him putting the sweats on, not caring blood was going on them. At least they were black.

He just fit them. He cried softly in shock as I wrapped his leather jack I found somewhere along with his scarf. I took off my beanie and put it in his head. Stayed still shaking.

I needed to take him to my house it was closer. He didn't move as I walked slowly. I walked up to him and placed a hand to his face. Tears were flowing.

"You're safe," I told him but his eyes were distant even though he looked back at me. I grabbed his trembling hand, intertwining our fingers. I placed one of my gloves on his free hand and one on mine as I held his hand.

We slowly walked back, Damon silent and trembling the whole way.

After half and hour of silence, we made it to my house. A note was on the front door. My father wrote that he will be staying at his girlfriends for the night, I was home alone. I opened the door with my spare key.

I pulled Damon in and locked the door and drew the curtains. I pulled him slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. I took him to my bed room. I sat him down as shut all the blinds.

"Why are we here?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"My house was closer," I answered softly as I went into my bathroom and grabbed some water.

I walked to him and sat on the floor in front of him. I held the water out to him and he slowly took. It shook in his hand and I held it still with both of my hands. He then broke down.

I took the water away and pulled him to the ground, practically in my lap.

I held him as he cried in pain. I rocked back and forward, stroking his hair as I held him together.

"You're safe now," I whispered. I rocked him and he clung onto me tightly.

I didn't care that I was holding the one thing that made tears fall from my eyes nearly every night.

I didn't care that Katherine will probably kill me.

I don't care that I had leg cramp.

The only thing I cared about was that Damon was safe in my arms.

That he was alive.

That I had saved him.

* * *

**A lot of shit went down... I hope you like this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another Chapter **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

_**Elena's POV**_

Damon shook as he held to me, bunching my shirt with his fingers, holding me closer. I rested my head on his hair.

My top soon became moist from his tears. I kissed the top of his head. I might of dreamed about this a couple of times but never imaged I would be looking after a scared Damon.

"St... Stings," he trembled as his muffled voice spoke near my left breast.

"What stings?" I asked and he moved a little to meet my eyes. I found his piercing blue eyes that watered from the tears.

It hit me.

I knew exactly where it hurt.

"Oh... Um do you want me to call Stef-"

"I... Wa...want you... To do it," he whispered.

I understood, he must want a woman to help him since... Since a male had hurt him...  
I held him up slowly and he still hid his face in my hair.

I took him to my bathroom and sat him on the toilet. I put the plug in the bathtub and started the warm water. I added some soap.

"I'll just run and get some clothes," I said but he didn't reply so I literally ran to the laundry to grab some of my fathers sweatpants and a t-shirt. I then ran back an thankfully Damon was still in the same spot.

The bath was full after a while and I watched him as he struggled to take his pants of. Even though I was going to see him naked again I didn't care. I pulled them down to his ankles and stepped out of them.

He took the rest of his clothes off and I took him to the bath. He put a foot in and winced as his cold skin touch the warm water. After a bit he got used to it and slowly sat down.

He winced louder when he did sat down. I got a cloth and cleaned him as he relaxed in the water, closing his eyes. This gave me relief to seem him relaxing. I ran the warm water down his chest and neck where there were obvious bruises made by hands. Then I realised there were a lot of bruises everywhere!

"Oh Damon," I whispered and his eyes opened.

"Can...can you call Kat?" He asked and my heart dropped but I smiled softly... I got my phone out of my pocket.

I unlocked it and went in to my hardly used contacts where 'Katherine' was. The rule was when we were outside of school, I was not allowed to contact her. I wasn't sure why she gave me her number though.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Tell her the truth..." He whispered and I nodded.  
I pressed call and let out breath. Damon was now watching me.

"Put it on speaker," he softly said and I did. It rung and on the third ring she picked up.

"Gilbert, this better be important because you aren't supposed to ring me at this time of day let alone ever!"  
She said through the phone which was on the tiles floor.

"Uh well I have Damon here-"

"You what?!"

"He's here because he-"

"Shut up bitch, I don't care what happened to him! All I care about is the fact that he's over at your place in the first place!" Her voiced yelled and looked to Damon who was pinching his nose.

"Katherine he was raped!" I yelled to her and she went silent.

Then suddenly a piercing laugh came from the phone.

"You lying bitch! Hahaha Damon would never be that stupid! Yes he's an idiot but he did not get raped!" She said and Damon was staring at the phone.

I didn't care what Katherine was saying, I went over to the bathtub and grabbed Damon's hand. He intertwined our fingers as he sighed.

"Why is it all quiet?" She suddenly asked. Damon motioned for me to pick the phone up and hold it to him. He just pressed end. I looked to him shocked but he closed his eyes again.

"Damon I need to call Stefan okay," Damon nodded. I went to Stefan's number and held it to my ear as I pressed call. After one ring he picked.

"Elena? Have you seen Damon?!" He asked.

"Yes he's here right now, I need to tell you something,"

"Thank god. What is it?" He asked and I took a deep breath. I looked to Damon and he nodded so I continued.

"D...Damon was.. Uh... He was raped," I said and the line went dead.

"Hello?" I asked but he wasn't there.

"Did he hang up?" Damon asked and I nodded. He then shivered and I checked the water temperature. It was getting cold.

I got a towel and Damon slowly came out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around his waist and got another to dry him. A very small smile was on his lips.

"What?" I asked. He smiled and said, "You don't have to dry me," I giggled.

I stopped and he dried himself. After he was dressed a knock was at the door. I went down the stairs and saw that Stefan was at the door. I opened the door and he went inside.

"Where is he?" He asked, it had looked like he had been crying.

"Hey..." I stopped him, placing my hand in his shoulder. He looked to me.

"It's okay. He's okay," I said softly as a tear went down his cheek. I pulled him for a hug as Damon's voice spoke.

"Stefan?" Stefan let go of me as went to Damon. He grabbed him and hugged him while he cried into his younger brothers shoulder. Damon closed his eyes and hugged him tightly.

* * *

We were all now sitting in my lounge, cups of tea in our hands. Damon was wrapped in a blanket next to Stefan and I sat opposite them, on the ground.

"Damon was walking home and he was suddenly dragged away in an alleyway. I happened to of been having my daily run along that street. I heard this noise and I soon discovered that it was Damon. I was to late," I said as the vivid images formed in my head again.

I looked to Stefan who was leading his forehead in his hands which rested on his knees.

"I didn't see who it was, I could push him away... He..he hurt me really bad," Damon said in a near whisper. Stefan looked up and looked at Damon, placing a hand on his shoulder. Damon suddenly jerked back.

"Sorry, I'm... Sorry," Damon said but still further away. Stefan sighed.

"This is usual aftermath of rape," he said.

"How do you know Stefan?" I asked curiously. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Because... I also have been raped," Damon and I gasped. Damon was on his feet.

"Why did you never tell me?!" He said. Stefan shrugged. Damon slowly sat next to his older brother.

"How old were you?" He asked softly. "17, your age. You were 10..." He said quietly. Damon looked at me for a second then stared at the carpet.

"Did...did you tell anyone?" Damon asked.

"Not at first no, I told mother and I told my girlfriend at the time, Lexi. And now you," he answered and Damon was now playing with his fingers. He looked exhausted.

"Hey why don't you two stay her for the night, it won't be any hassle. Plus I'm home alone sooo I'm a little scared," I winked and I earned a smile from both. I mentally high fived myself.

"That doesn't sound bad at all," Stefan said getting up from his spot. He started to walk over to me. I got up and he gave me a bear crushing hug.

"Thank you for everything you have done," he whispered and I hugged him back. Damon was now stand behind Stefan. Stefan pulled back, then Damon slowly came to me.

He pulled me in for a softer hug.

"Thank you Elena," he whispered in my ear, and unlike Stefan, I shivered. He wasn't even trying and he still makes my heart beat like a drum.

"Where should I crash?" Stefan asked after a while.

"A couple of options, the couch in here, you two can share the spare rooms double, or one of each," I said and Stefan nodded.

"Is there no option three?" Damon softly smirked. I knew what he was meaning. I was feeling relieved that the real Damon was coming through.

"I'll take down here," Stefan said and I nodded.

"Sure thing," I said and said my good nights to him. I started to head up the stairs, Damon soon following after.

"So I can set up the spare-"

"Can.. I sleep with you?" He asked all of a sudden. "In a non-dirty way," he added. I giggled.

"Uh alright," I said and went into my room. Never should I of thought in a million years that Damon Salvatore would ever sleep in my bed with me. The time was now 11:30pm. I got dress as Damon hopped in my bed.

I soon hopped in beside him after getting ready for bed. I turned of the side lamp and rolled over so I was faced to face with Damon. Today had felt like a long one.

"I'm sorry for not helping you up today I just-"

"I understand," I whispered back.

"I know but it was rude and especially now that you've helped me, I really me to owe you an apology," he said and I placed a hand to his cheek. He flinched but relaxed as I rubbed my thumb on his cheek bone.

"So I'm sorry," he whispered, his blue orbs looking into my brown. "And I'm so sorry for all the shit Katherine puts you through. I'm sorry for all I've done... Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Help me... Save me?"

"I couldn't just leave you Damon. Even if it was Katherine Pierce I would of helped," I explained. Damon yawned.

"You are a real amazing person Elena," he said softly.

I watched him slowly close is eyes.

I don't know why I had fallen for him.

It has been going on for years.

He has treated me so bad but I still am drawn to him.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

But he was now in a deep sleep...

* * *

**Sorry its not as long :L I hope you like and please REVIEW x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Damon's POV**_

"You look tasty..." A faceless man spoke among the shadows.

My vision was filled with colorless darkness, excluding one pale light to the right of my vision.

Causing a shadow to lightly caress the shadows form. I could smell the strong scent of bourbon, it filled all of my senses. I backed away but it a wall of hard, cold concrete. The form came slowly to me, arms appearing to be in front.

"Come here pretty boy," the man said. I walked as far as I got but went no where.

"No!" I yelled but the figure kept coming closer.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Help! Help me please!" I cried but it was no use... No one could here me. Suddenly an angel spoke as the mans hand came to my face.

"Damon?" It called.

"Damon! Damon wake up!" It then shouted.

My eyes shot open.

_**Elena's POV**_

"No!" Escaped Damon's lips. His eyes were closed but I was now sitting up.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Help! Help me please!" He cried, tears now running down his sleeping face. I placed a hand on his face.

"Damon?" I softly called but he was trembling, eyes still shut.

"Damon! Damon wake up!" I called louder and his eyes shot open. He looked to me to make sure it was me. I turned on my light on my bedside table. Damon whimpered, making strange noises as he pulled the blanket up to his neck.

I came closer to him as his eyes followed my every move.

"Hey..." I said as my hand slowly went to his face. He watched as I touched his cheek.

"You're okay. I'm here," I told him and he weakly nodded. Suddenly Stefan came in. He flew Damon's side and studies him.

"Are you okay Damon?" He asked and Damon trembled but he nodded.

Stefan ruffled his younger brothers hair and looked to me. "Look, I don't think you should go to school Dam-"

"I'm going," He blankly stated and Stefan nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes... yes I am sure," He said not looking Stefan in the eye. Stefan patted his shoulder lightly then left the room. It was 7 am.

"Might as well get up," I said to him softly as I hopped out of the bed. Thank God Stefan brought spare clothes with him for Damon.

Damon slowly got out of bed and went to the bag. I looked in my drawers for some clothes. Damon slipped his black skinny jeans on. Along with his black tight t-shirt. Finishing it with his black leather jacket.

He put on his black boots and he was done. He went into the bathroom with me to look in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his pitch black hair. He caught me staring and he smiled softly before exiting the bathroom. I blushed and finished applying my makeup.

After I was done I went and saw Damon's back to me, his head in his hands. I went over to him and sat next to him. I put my hand in his hair and he faced me.

"Thank you, Elena," He spoke softly. I nodded and lightly stroked his cheek. I felt the blush coming, my hands started to sweat so I stood up and looked down to him.

"Shall we go?" I asked and he nodded. After some food, we left.

I walked with Damon by my side. He was quite close to me, a scared face plastered onto his features. I took the risk and took his cold hand. He looked at it then gave my hand a squeeze. My heart fluttered as he continued walking, hand not losing the grip.

His big hand fit perfectly with my small one. It had the right amount of softness and toughness. The scent of Damon filled my nose as the wind blew softly. Mint, leather and his cologne, lingered in my nose as we walked.

My hand fell sweaty so I slowly took my hand away, scared he would judge me by my nervousness. He was about to scold me and reconnect our hands till a horn blew our ear drums. We turned and saw Katherine in her sleek black Porsche.

Her hard set expression matched her words.

"Bitch! What the actual fuck do you think you are doing? Walking with _my_ boyfriend, when _I _should be the one? Damon baby get in," She winked at him. He looked at me then mouthed something along the lines of "This is our secret" and walked to Katherine's car.

He hopped in and drove away. I stared after it, feeling the feeling a lot like rejection, though I shouldn't be feeling this way. Damon wanted to move on, though he wanted to keep this a secret.

Wasn't sure if he men't _us _was the secret, or if his rape was the secret. Either way, nothing was going to slip through my mouth. Especially in front of Katherine.

The bell rung and I walked in to my math class, Katherine hot on my trail. Through out the whole lesson I felt her eyes following my every move. My heart beat and my palms sweat as she did. Finally the bell rung and Katherine followed me. She suddenly pushed me against the locker, about to say something to me but Damon came up behind her.

"Kat? What are you doing?" He asked and she let go of me and turned to Damon. Katherine kissed his lips and ran her hands down his chest. He flinched and Katherine stopped to meet his eyes. She winked to him took his hand. I watched them walk down hall, to where every she was taking him. A feeling of uncertainty filled my gut.

_**Damon's POV**_

Kat dragged me down the hall to an empty class room. She pulled me in and locked the door as she pushed me to the door, attacking my lips.

"Kat, no..." I said pushing her away. She smiled and attacked my lips again, her hands on my body. I pushed her harder.

"No! I said no," I said and she slapped me hard across the face. She spat on my shoes and left me, slamming the door on my hands. I leaned against the door and sat down. I rested my hands on my knees.

What have I ever done to deserve this life?

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of chapters. I've been going through a hard time and haven't had the energy to come up with ideas for the chapters. Please understand. I will try update soon. Thank you and Review! xxx**


End file.
